Kisshu's Video Game Addiction
by AngecondaBite
Summary: Kisshu decides that he wants to play Halo 3 with a certain strawberry-red-haired Mew Mew. Who wins the game? And could it lead to something more? Rated T for safety... and Halo.


**Okay, here is a random little one-shot that I did yesterday, (and finished today). You can thank IanK24 for me writing this. He really wanted me to write a KisshuXIchigo fanfic, so without him asking, I probably would never have even thought of writing something like this. **

**Hope you enjoy it!**

Kisshu eagerly plopped down on his leathery black office chair and faced the severely outdated computer sitting on the large wooden desk in front of him. He pressed the "On" button and waited impatiently for it to boot up. As he sat there, he spun around a few times in the comfy swivel office chair, rocking back and forth here and there, trying to pass the time. The computer was such a wonderful thing, but it took SO long to boot up!

Finally, after what felt like an hour, a screen popped up, requiring him to type in a password. A _password_? What was THAT doing there? Kisshu shot up and dashed over Pai, who also was at his computer.

"PAI! Why is there a password on my computer? And most of all, why don't I know it?" He demanded, and then after seeing that Pai had the game World of War craft up, he added, "and why are you playing games when you should be coming up with new evil schemes?"

There was no reply, so Kisshu got closer and saw that Pai's mouth was slightly opened, and he was staring absently at the screen, clicking the mouse on and off. He slowly turned his head, to show that his eyes were bloodshot and encased by purple bags. He looked exhausted.

After muttering something incomprehensible, Pai turned back to face the computer. He looked like some kind of a sick zombie,

"PAI!" Kisshu screamed, shaking his shoulders at the same time. "SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Pai's eyes widened, and then he jumped as if startled out of a trance. "Kisshu? What do you want?" he glared at him furiously, as if he had just smashed his computer, and then flicked his nose.

"What's the password to my computer?"

Pai frowned. "There is no password, just click enter."

Kisshu sighed in annoyance, and went back to his computer. He tapped the enter key, and sure enough, his usual Pokémon wallpaper came to view.

"Well, that was easy." He said as he clicked the little Firefox button.

As his homepage came up, his jaw dropped in dismay. Every. Single. One of his crops on Farmville was dead. "NOOOOOOOO!" He exclaimed miserably. "All because of that one stupid battle with the Mew Mews! I completely forgot!" he whined, putting his head in his hands. He looked up and began clicking around, and to his great annoyance, none of the fruit trees were ready to produce yet. "This is terrible! Now I won't be able to level up!" he groaned and then shut the computer off. "Screw this, I'm playing X Box."

With that, he got up and paced over to their TV, turned on the X Box 360, and, seeing Halo 3 coming into view, he clicked on it. He plopped down on the massive bean bag chair behind him and eagerly waited for the 'loading' sign to disappear. "YES!" he exclaimed suddenly. "DarkSerpant666 is online!" As he went to send a message to him, a screen popped up, reading 'We're sorry, we cannot connect to Live at the moment. Please try again later.'

Kisshu sighed. Whatever. Story mode was fun too.

After playing around for a while, shooting bad-guys, and collecting grenades, Kisshu began to get bored. "This game is no fun if there is no one to play with." he stated, and then got up to go ask Pai if he wanted to play.

"Hey Paiii," he asked in his voice reserved especially for desperate moments as these. "You look great! Did you do something different with your side braid today?"

"What do you want?" Pai growled, not even bothering to look up from his game.

"What makes you think I want something?" he asked in an fake-offended tone. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to take a break from your wonderful game, and come play Halo with me."

"No."

Kisshu sighed. There was no use arguing with Pai. When he gave an answer, he wasn't going to change it!

_Time for plan B, I guess. _Kisshu thought to himself. _Go ask Taruto. _

He dashed over to the younger alien, to see him playing on his Nintendo DS. "Waaaiitt… OH OH OH! YES! OSHAWOTT IS EVOLVING!" Taruto's eyes were wide in excitement.

"Uhh, Taruto," Kisshu started. "Sorry to interrupt this once-in-a-lifetime moment, but I have a question…"

"WAIT!" Taruto commanded. He sat for a while, listening to the music they play when your Pokémon evolves, looking very satisfied. Once the dramatic music was finished, he said, "Okay, now what?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to play Halo with me?"

"Oh tsshhh." Taruto mused. "That game is so last year. Pokémon Black and White is the BOMB." With that, he again looked down at the screen of his game and started pressing buttons furiously.

Kisshu sighed. Who was he supposed to play with now? Suddenly the answer became very clear in his mind. Ichigo. Surely she would play Halo with him! Well, as long as she didn't transform and try to beat him up with her Strawberry Bell - but hey, as long as he didn't turn a Chimera Animal on her, she probably wouldn't do anything like that.

Pleased with this brilliant idea, Kisshu gathered up his X Box, controllers and game and teleported in front of Ichigo's doorstep. Without a thought, he lightly knocked on the door.

To his surprise, and dismay, it was Ichigo's Dad who answered the door. Kisshu opened his mouth to say something, but Ichigo's dad announced, "Ichigo! One of your friends from school is here!"

Kisshu's eyes widened. Friends from school? All her friends were girls - besides Masaya, that is. _Wait a minute! _As he thought about, he realized that Ichigo's dad though he was a girl!

Before he could make an objection, Ichigo had stepped up to the door, while her dad left. She cracked up laughing, while Kisshu glared in annoyance.

"Don't feel bad!" she finally said, after containing herself. "My Dad has awful eyesight when he isn't wearing his glasses - which is most of the time." she explained. Then, regaining a serious tone, she asked, "What do you want anyway, Kisshu?"

Finally remembering why he was there, Kisshu replied, "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to play Halo. Pai and Taruto are busy with their own games, so I have no one to play against."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Oh really?"

"Really!" Kisshu assured, as he held out his game system. "No Chimera Animals, I promise."

Ichigo shrugged, "Okay, I guess you can come in." she paused, and then added, "No trying to pull anything though! Or you can consider yourself dead."

Kisshu laughed, somewhat nervously, "Oi, thanks for the welcome, Kitten!" he said sarcastically, as he then entered and made his way to the TV to set up the game.

Ichigo watched as he quickly hooked up the system and got the game ready. She was quite surprised by the fact that he was quite nifty at it, since he wasn't used to this kind of stuff where he came from.

"Okay, all set up!" Kisshu announced, holding his controller in the air. "Gray or black controller?"

Ichigo picked up the gray controller, and laughed. "It's been a while since I've played this game. I'm probably gonna suck at it." she explained as she plopped down on the floor.

"It's not too hard. You just go around and try to kill each other. Who ever has the most kills wins!" He moved the joystick around on his controller, and in turn, his character began to move around, clearly looking for Ichigo's character.

Ichigo watched the screen, and in a short amount of time, saw Kisshu's character approaching her with a huge battle axe in his hands. "What does this button do?" Ichigo asked as she experimented with it. Before Kisshu could reply, she hit the B button, and her character's heavily armored arm came down on Kisshu's character's head. To Ichigo's surprise, the character fell to the ground, and the round was declared over.

"I've always wanted to do that!" Ichigo joked.

"That's not very nice." Kisshu said in a pretend hurt voice.

"Yeah, well you're not very nice."

Kisshu laughed. "True." As he said it, his character came out of no where and brought his axe down on Ichigo's character. With Kisshu's win, that round was declared over.

"Oh, you did NOT just do that." Ichigo said, rising to her knees in excitement. She moved her character around and saw something on the ground. After picking it up, she realized it was a huge black gun. A bazooka, she was pretty sure. She laughed evilly and scouted around for her opponent, whom she saw was now riding in a ridiculous little purple plane. Ichigo carefully aimed and fired her huge gun. After the flaming bullet hit, the plane exploded, and her wins went up to 2.

She looked over to see Kisshu looking slightly annoyed. "Getting beat by a girl already, huh?" she teased,

"Beginner's luck." he mumbled.

"We'll see."

At that, she moved her joystick around to expand her vision, and she quickly caught sight of Kisshu's character jumping around, blowing stuff up. _Way to be low-key. _She thought as she guided her character over to a low building, and jumped on it. She suddenly noticed that there were buttons on the top of the controller, so she decided to give it a try. To her delight, a little blue grenade shot out of her hand and blew up in front of Kisshu's character, causing him to fly backward, and, after seeing his screen, make his life points blink red. She then threw another one, and officially won the fourth round, making this her third kill.

The fifth round came on, and Ichigo's character appeared next to a large gray jeep with guns strapped to the back. _Worth a shot right? _She thought to herself as she jumped on.

She drove around a bit, and saw her opponent flying in the air from what appeared to be a gush of air propelling him upward. She laughed, and aimed her gun. To her surprise, she felt Kisshu shove her, trying to throw her off track.

"SCREEN LOOKER!" Ichigo shouted while laughing, and then pushing him back.

Kisshu laughed, and pushed her again, and in the meantime, threw a grenade at her character. Before it hit, Ichigo tackled Kisshu, and knocked his controller out of the way.

"Hey, no fair!" Kisshu laughed. Ichigo noticed that he was blushing slightly while she was over him.

Before she knew what she was doing, she leaned down and kissed him, feeling her ears and tail pop out, as usual. She then broke away, her eyes widening as she came to realization as to what she had done. She had kissed him! Why had she done that? Why was she not feeling that usual annoyed, hateful sensation that she normally experienced when she saw him? She suddenly realized it was more than that. She felt almost a _like_ for this green-haired alien boy. Perhaps it was because he wasn't trying to kill her, or maybe because she saw for the first time his true, playful personality showing through his usual annoyingness.

Breaking her train of thought, Kisshu gently touched her face with his hand and then leaned forward, kissing her again. Unlike Ichigo's confused jumble of thoughts, Kisshu felt victory in his heart. He didn't win the video game, but he had succeeded in something that he had wanted the most.


End file.
